We must stop it
by Morimori-chan
Summary: [ Drabble ] AU. Llama, pero ambos jóvenes siguen de mal humor... cuando su nombre sale, es algo usual. Es ligeramente cociente de la causa de su enojo sin embargo, siente que ambos son un poco exagerados después de todo; su senpai solo lo dice como una broma para molestarlos, ¿verdad? (Ligero Inosuke x Nezuko)


**Disclaimer: "Kimetsu no Yaiba"** es propiedad de** Koyoharu Gotouge.**

**Advertencia:** Possible Ooc (fuera de personaje) algo usual en mí, prometo mejorar. Au.

* * *

**W**e must stop it

* * *

—Onii-chan, Inosuke...

Llama, pero ambos jóvenes siguen de mal humor... cuando su nombre sale, es algo usual. Es ligeramente cociente de la causa de su enojo sin embargo, siente que ambos son un poco exagerados después de todo; su senpai solo lo dice como una broma para molestarlos, ¿verdad?

—Nezuko-chan...

Al escuchar el llamado, la vista de ambos jóvenes se posa hacia la puerta del aula donde pueden ver al causante de su molestia, al chico que ambos odian mutuamente por la misma razón (la única —hasta el momento— por Tanjiro). Los ojos de ambos, no hacen nada por ocultar la molestia que sienten con solo verlo e Inosuke, cual bestia salvaje ha comenzado a gruñir.

—... llegaremos tarde al club.

Con aquello dicho, la anteriormente nombrada, toma sus cosas y se apresura a su encuentro... sabe que no se apresura y aprovecha el momento para escapar, no sabe cuánto tiempo podrá aguantar Inosuke sin tomar su mano y retenerla en lo que su hermano aprovecha para ir a reclamar.

—Oh. Hola, chicos...

Al escuchar a su senpai decir eso, sabe que su amigable saludo no hace más que consumir la paciencia de ese par de bombas que finalmente han decidido explotar.

—**¡TÚ...**

—Se nos hace tarde senpai.

Ven como Nezuko se pone a sus espaldas, y comienza a empujar la razón de su odio. Ha decidido huir de ellos sin embargo, aquella molesta sonrisa de burla que "él" les da al voltear brevemente al verles no hace otra cosa más que motivarlos a perseguirlos.

¿Quién se cree?

Pensaron dejarlos ir al club como personas maduras, pero ese idiota gusta de provocarlos.

El odio y desprecio de Tanjiro viene a causa del que muy idiota (con él, no le importa insultar), fue casualmente a su salón de clases a exigirle qué él le de a su hermana. Jamás podrá olvidar ese "dame a tu hermana" qué le pasa; Nezuko no es un objeto o cosa que pueda regalar o darle a cualquiera que lo ordene.

En el caso de Inosuke. Él, buscaba la manera para que finalmente Gonpachiro se enoje y moleste con él (aunque cuando él lo dijo, por alguna extraña razón le felicito y le dio la bienvenida a la familia) pero, cuando entendió el significado de las palabras y frase que hace molestar a su amigo... él, igualmente comenzó a odiar a ese tipo.

Qué le pasa, la coneja es suya y él está tratando de quitasela.

—**¡CHICO ARAÑA, NO HUYAS Y PELEA CONMIGO!**

—**¡AYAKI RUI, NO VOY A DARTE A NEZUKO!**

Y, así comienza la rutina que se ha vuelto usual de ver por los pasillos de la academia Kimetsu. También conocida como "Kamado Tanjiro e Inosuke Hashibira han dado inicio a este peculiar juego de las traes"

Es gracioso ver como los chicos de delante, huyen con rapidez de sus perseguidores (demonios) y de la larga fila de personas que por una razón u otra han terminado uniéndose a ellos.

* * *

_La verdad, me da risa y ganas de poner (explicar) en otros capítulos las razón y quienes más se unen a la persecución, pero me da flojera y quiero ver si acabo otro pequeño escrito InoNezu para San Valentin (aunque no lo comencé por eso)... si la inspiración viene, esto continuará ¿?_

_Lo gracioso, también me gusta y shippeo a Nezuko con Rui, pero con Inosuke sigue siendo mi favorito. Vaya que he tenido ganas de escribir varias cosas tras el "dame a tú hermana" y, por si se me hizo con uno._

_Sin más, gracias por leer esperen ese InoNezu o algo de Aoi x Tanjiro. Arriba las crack ships._

_._

_Bien, no olviden visitarme en Facebook. Allí publicare mis actualizaciones y también chatear con ustedes de anime, mangas, juegos libros y más. Vayan al enlace de mi perfil, o me encuentran como Konakanalee (a pesar de estar como Morimori-chan xd)_

_Sin más, ¿a alguien le gustó?_


End file.
